Del otro lado de la Puerta
by RsMoony
Summary: Edward había llegado dos meses atrás, valija en mano y apenas pudiéndose sostener sobre la descuidada pierna de metal. En cuanto le puso la vista encima palideció terriblemente y, por un segundo, Alfons pensó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, en su puerta. :yaoi: EdxAlfons más adelante, beware.
1. 01

**notas:** este es un capítulo meramente introductorio, así que perdonen que sea tan escueto y las notas tan largas.

Cronológicamente, nos encontramos en 1921, justo después del final de la serie. La locación es Berlín. Ed acaba de atravesar la Puerta y, aunque sé que no es 100% canon (recordé demasiado tarde que Ed y Alfons se conocían desde antes de vivir juntos), ignoren ese pequeño detalle a favor de la historia. Dentro de la trama de _Fullmetal Alchemist_, se trata de un punto medio entre el final de la serie y _Conqueror of Shamballa_: si no han visto alguno de los dos, absténganse por _spoilers. _

**EdxAlfons** más adelante, advertidos. Prometo que el tono dejará de ser tan serio al avanzar con la historia.

* * *

1

No estaba poniéndole atención, pensó Alfons resignado. De nuevo. Sentado del otro lado de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, la taza de café frío entre sus manos y mirando ausentemente por la ventana, Ed se abstraía del mundo, probablemente sumido en fantasías de esa vida que no existía pero que era tan real para él. Suspiró. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a ignorar esos momentos, a olvidar por unos minutos que, para Edward, él no era real –y todo lo que ello implicaba- y a esperar pacientemente a que el otro volviera a él.

Era difícil, a veces. Cuando lo escuchó hablar por primera vez del otro mundo, del mundo _real_, pensó que estaba loco. Qué otra cosa podía pensar cuando Edward le hablaba de almas contenidas en armaduras vacías y personas que jamás morían; no tenía ningún sentido entonces y no lo tenía ahora. Pero a pesar de lo que él pudiera pensar sobre esos mundos (mundos fantásticos), el dolor de Edward era real, tan real que se le estrujaba el corazón de impotencia y frustración cada vez que el rubio se sumía en esos tercos silencios en los que rememoraba compulsivamente aquella vida perdida. Había dejado de preguntarle hacía bastante tiempo por ella; no podía soportar la mirada de profunda tristeza que el otro hacía suya antes de hablar de otra cosa, de cualquier cosa mundana, que alejase la conversación de ese tema vedado.

Lo único que sabía era sobre la existencia de la alquimia –cosa fantástica e irreal fundada en principios químicos imposibles- y sobre la Puerta. La Puerta le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en ella, además de una fascinación que Edward no dejó ir muy lejos: lo único que le dijo fue que era el único modo de regresar, y que la Puerta siempre requería el pago de algo con el mismo valor que lo que se deseaba: era la Ley del Intercambio Equivalente. Por más que preguntase, Edward no decía más sobre ese otro mundo y, cuando la insistencia de Alfons se hacía demasiada pesada de ignorar, tomaba su saco y abandonaba el apartamento sin decir palabra, regresando horas después y actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Así que Alfons había aprendido a no preguntar más.

Era una mañana fría de noviembre. El invierno llevaba poco de haber comenzado y el aire, helado, estaba inundado de las hojas secas que arrastraba consigo a donde quiera que iba, producto de árboles atrasados del otoño. Edward había llegado a su puerta dos meses atrás, valija en mano y apenas pudiéndose sostener sobre la descuidada pierna de metal que se entreveía por una rotura del pantalón. En cuanto le puso la vista encima palideció terriblemente y por un segundo Alfons pensó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, en su puerta, y sin quererlo dio un paso hacia él, tratando de sostenerle para evitar que cayera (sus piernas no parecían poder resistirlo), pero Edward había retrocedido de inmediato, la pierna de metal chillando en descontento. Susurró su nombre tan bajo que Alfons estuvo a punto de no escucharlo, en un tono de voz cargado de incredulidad que chocaba enormemente con sus ojos, tan felices, que comenzaban a empañarse.

Alfons no entendía lo que pasaba, mucho menos quién era ese extraño en su puerta, así que ni se movió ni dijo nada hasta que el otro pareció salir de su estupor. Edward repitió su nombre con cautela y, cuando Alfons respondió tentativamente con un "¿sí…?" vacilante, toda la emoción de su rostro se evaporó como por arte de magia. No dijo nada más por unos minutos y Alfons tampoco, esperando.

Al fin el otro, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su saco, le había extendido una carta dirigida a él sin decir nada, aguardando en silencio mientras Alfons leía cómo Hohenheim le pedía que acogiera a su hijo bajo su techo mientras él estaba fuera; que los conocimientos del rubio le serían útiles para su investigación con los cohetes. A decir verdad, en los primeros momentos estuvo a punto de negar el pedido. El tal Edward, apoyado en el umbral de su puerta a duras penas y con una expresión iracunda en el rostro, no auguraba nada bueno ni parecía tener los conocimientos sobre mecánica y combustión que la carta le adjudicaba, a juzgar por su apariencia descuidada.

Sin embargo, confiaba en Hohenheim, y el chico necesitaba ayuda. Sin más, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón, agachándose a recoger la valija el otro (casi vacía a juzgar por su peso) y, dando media vuelta, entró al departamento. Sintió a Edward vacilar en la puerta hasta finalmente entrar, cerrándola tras de sí. Caminaron a la cocina, uno detrás del otro. Alfons depositó la maleta en el suelo antes de sentarse en la mesa. Esperó pacientemente a que el otro hiciera lo mismo antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Edward Elric, gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Alfons Heiderich, aunque creo que tú ya me conoces", dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de que el rubio se relajara y abandonase esa expresión sombría que le plagara la cara. Logró justamente lo contrario. No bien terminó de hablar, Edward se levantó de la mesa, dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando un poco, hasta salir por la puerta delantera, dejando la valija olvidada a los pies de Alfons, quien lo observó salir totalmente sorprendido.

xxxxx

No volvió hasta entrada la noche, la ropa hecha un desastre de lodo que una lluvia vespertina había traído consigo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, mirando a Alfons fijamente entre mechones suelos de cabello rubio. No supo qué hacer. Le desconcertaban sus humores cambiantes y esa sensación de que estaba siendo examinado hasta los huesos por unos ojos miel que no se despegaban de los suyos ni por un momento.

"Perdona", fue lo único que dijo al fin sin desviar la vista de él, hurgando en sus pensamientos más profundos. "Me iré si quieres."

Alfons, sin saber muy bien el porqué, había decidido, en un segundo e irrevocablemente, que Edward se quedaría. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que el otro veía cuando lo miraba y, más importante aún, tenía lástima de ese adolescente que, de lejos, se adivinaba tan pedido.

* * *

Sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas :).


	2. 02

**notas: **fue algo complicado hacer concordar fechas para las edades. _Conqueror of Shamballa_ sucede en 1923, de eso no queda duda, así que Ed llega a Berlín dos años antes, en 1921, con aproximadamente la edad que le adjudico aquí. El problema es que no hay datos concisos sobre su fecha de nacimiento, así que, si la tengo la edad mal, mil perdones.

* * *

2

La noche anterior no habían hablado. Alfons le había mostrado su habitación y se había retirado a dormir, abrumado por los acontecimientos del día y la conciencia de los cambios que la llegada de Edward significaría. Se había quedado dormido en su habitación, conjunta a la de su invitado, pensando que debía contactar a Hohenheim en cuanto amaneciera.

Y ahí estaba ahora, tomando una taza de café y esperando a que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde para llamarlo. Edward aún no salía de su habitación y, siendo totalmente sincero, Alfons temía el momento en el que lo hiciera: la noche anterior, a la luz de la mañana, le resultaba aún más confusa e incomprensible que ayer. ¿Por qué se había sorprendido de verlo? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué había huido después de que se había presentado?

Lo mejor sería hablar primero con Hohenheim. Decidido, se puso de pie sin poder esperar más, decidiendo en el momento que iría a verlo en persona. Dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero y se disponía a salir, saco en mano y sombrero puesto, cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. Suspiró porque sabía que sus planes habían de postergarse y dio media vuelta, saludando a Edward con una sonrisa y deseándole los buenos días. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio que el rubio, además de la pierna derecha, tenía el brazo izquierdo de metal.

"Lo-lo siento", dijo inmediatamente después, avergonzado de su reacción. Debería golpearse a sí mismo; seguro el pobre había tenido una vida difícil y ahí iba él, sin tacto alguno, a echárselo en cara. Edward, sin embargo, no dijo nada y terminó de bajar las escaleras, quedando justo enfrente de él.

"Buenos días", contestó al fin con voz grave y mirada seria. Tenía el cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta y ropa de dormir blanca que, además de inadecuada para la estación, le venía demasiado grande. Después de la noche anterior, tan agitada, y teniéndolo enfrente, así, Alfons notó que le sacaba unos quince centímetros de altura. Demasiado pequeño para su edad (¿qué edad tendría?).

"¿Qui-quieres algo de desayunar?" preguntó atropelladamente "He hecho café y podemos cocinar algo… si quieres", terminó con un susurro inseguro. Eso había comenzado mal.

"Está bien", contestó el otro simplemente, caminando hacia la cocina. Alfons lo siguió aliviado y comenzó a sacar productos al azar de la nevera, sin tener un platillo en mente. Estaba buscando pan en la despensa cuando Edward habló de repente, casi provocando que se golpeara contra la puerta de madera de lo rápido que reaccionó, sorprendido. "Perdí mi pierna y mi brazo hace muchos años. No tienes que preocuparte por herir mis sentimientos, si tienes curiosidad. Es historia vieja".

Titubeó un poco antes de decidirse.

"¿Puedo verlos de cerca?", pidió inseguro. Se moría de curiosidad de saber cómo funcionaban; tenían una flexibilidad en las articulaciones que le intrigaba. Edward asintió y lo miró inexpresivamente mientras se acercaba a él, extendiéndole el brazo derecho sin decir nada. Alfons lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos, como si fuera a romperse, y examinó con atención su mecanismo asombrándose cada vez más por la excelencia del trabajo. Había partes en que no terminaba de comprender su funcionamiento y, de ser posible, le hubiera gustado desarmarlo para descubrirlo. ¿Quizá Edward le dejara hacerlo algún día…?

Se sobresaltó cuando los dedos metálicos se movieron y soltó el brazo sin cuidado, escuchando casi sin creerlo una risa suave que salía de los labios del rubio. Sonrojándose, pidió disculpas por su distracción y sonrió avergonzado.

"Es un muy buen trabajo el de tu brazo", comentó alegremente Alfons, sintiendo que la tensión entre los dos retrocedía un poco.

Edward se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana (gesto que se haría costumbre suya siempre que tratara de esconder sus pensamientos de él) antes de responder con la reminiscencia de una sonrisa en los labios. "Tenía una muy buena mecánica. Ella también hizo mi pierna; no hay nadie como Winry si de _automails_ se trata".

Ignorando aquella palabra extraña –que suponía no quería decir más que 'prótesis'-, Alfons se concentró en el resto de las palabras de Edward. Parecía que él y esa Winry eran muy cercanos, a juzgar por el tono lleno de cariño con el que hablaba de ella. '_Quizá son pareja',_ pensó.

Espera. "¿'Tenía'? ¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

"No podré verla en mucho tiempo", dijo Edward simplemente.

Sintiendo que era un tema delicado, Alfons no comentó nada más y se ocupó armando un desayuno decente mientras el otro miraba por la ventana, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Había mil preguntas que quería hacerle y no sabía cómo comenzar, así que se decidió por la más obvia.

"No sabía que Hohenheim tuviera un hijo", comentó mientras preparaba unos sándwiches. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis", contestó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas. "¿Tú?"

"Dieciocho", sonrió Alphonse, girándose con dos platos con sándwiches en sus manos. "Tenemos casi la misma edad."

Edward se sonrió a sí mismo antes de contestar con un "sí…" incierto y aceptar el plato que le era tendido. Mordisqueó el sándwich distraídamente mientras Alfons le servía una taza de café y de nuevo lo encontró mirándolo fijamente, casi observando los pensamientos del otro revoloteando frenéticamente detrás de sus ojos. Parecía que Edward trataba de resolver un problema particularmente difícil lo más rápido posible.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza, sentándose frente a él y devolviéndole la mirada con tranquilidad, antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar el sándwich en sus manos.

"¿Algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó antes de darle una mordida, divertido al notar el sobresalto de Edward y la manera tan rápida en la que había clavado la vista en su plato con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Negó lentamente y ninguno dijo nada mientras terminaban de comer, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

xxxxx

Lo invitó a salir con él porque no quería que se quedara solo en la casa. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba deprimido: toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde la había pasado sentado en la cocina mirando a la calle con los ojos entrecerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos. Alfons había tratado de hablar con él, pero el otro estaba encerrado en un estoico silencio que no le permitía traspasar. Pensando que era natural –no llevaban ni dos días de conocerse- lo había dejado con sus pensamientos, entreteniéndose en su habitación con los planos de un nuevo proyecto. Si todo salía bien, lograría que este cohete funcionara: sólo era cosa de experimentar.

Había decidido salir a despejarse la mente. Había un problema en cuanto al balance de químicos y se había bloqueado, así que dar un paseo le parecía buena idea. Quizá encontrase la solución si caminaba un poco fuera del ambiente encerrado de su habitación.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró a Edward en la misma posición y no comentó nada al respecto; simplemente le había dicho que iba a salir y que agradecería si lo acompañara. Edward se había sobresaltado y echado una mirada sorprendida en su dirección, pero había accedido sin ningún problema y ahora estaban los dos paseando por la orilla del Havel, cubiertos hasta la nariz con las bufandas y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del saco por el frío. El paseo había sido tranquilo hasta ese momento, comentando de vez en cuando lo que veían por las calles. No fue hasta que una avioneta cruzó por el cielo que Edward mostró otra expresión fuera de la máscara indiferente que le había cubierto el rostro desde que salieron de la casa, transformándose en una de sorpresa y deleite. Siguió el recorrido de la avioneta fijamente con ojos maravillados y, cuando ésta finalmente se perdió en el cielo de la noche, Edward tenía un brillo en los ojos que antes no estaba ahí.

"¿Te gustan las avionetas?", preguntó Alfons, algo enternecido por el obvio arrobo del otro ante algo tan común. Edward se sonrojó un poco y resopló, girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Nunca había visto una", confesó, pateando una piedrecilla y fijando la vista en sus pies.

"¿Nunca?", repitió Alfons sorprendido. Después de la Guerra, era imposible que jamás se hubiera topado con avionetas militares.

"Sí, nunca. ¿Cómo vuelan? ¿Por qué no se caen por su propio peso?" Las preguntas ansiosas de Edward no hicieron más que aturdirlo aún más. Una cosa era no haber visto avionetas, otra era ignorar los principios básicos de la aerodinámica. ¿Cómo pensaba Hohenheim que podría ayudarlo con sus cohetes si parecía no tener conocimientos básicos de ciencia?

"Las alas cambian la presión del aire a su alrededor, rompiendo la resistencia y logrando que se sustente en el aire. El avión avanza haciendo tracción y se mueve a los lados por los alerones", contestó Alfons ausentemente, sin ahondar mucho en el asunto porque no era su especialidad.

"¿Rompiendo la resistencia?" murmuró Edward para sí mismo, pensativo.

"La presión de aire sobre las alas es menor que la que existe debajo, por lo que empuja al avión hacia arriba", ofreció Alfons con ligereza. Por lo menos no le habían preguntado algo que no supiera a causa de los cohetes.

Edward reflexionó unos minutos al respecto sin decir nada, caminando al lado de Alfons y moviendo la cabeza de repente acorde a sus pensamientos.

"Hohenheim me comentó que trabajas con cohetes. ¿Puedo ver cómo los haces funcionar alguna vez?" preguntó de repente, volteándolo a ver con una mirada apasionada en sus ojos miel. Alfons se alegró del cambio interiormente: ya no era esa coraza sin vida que había estado sentada en su cocina toda la mañana.

"Claro que sí, Edward. Te invitaré la próxima vez que vaya a trabajar con el resto del equipo".

"Ed" corrigió el otro. "Dime Ed." Le sonrió débilmente, pero fue la primera sonrisa sincera que le dirigió desde su llegada y Alfons sintió por fin que la muralla que se interponía entre los dos comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Ed" repitió Alfons. "No puedo creer que jamás hubieras visto una avioneta" agregó con voz cantarina, burlándose un poco a modo de juego.

"De dónde vengo no hay aviones, Alfons" contestó el otro defensivamente mientras se ajustaba el saco sobre su pecho. La noche había avanzado y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más; Edward parecía que se congelaba con lentitud bajo su bufanda, así que Alfons lo tomó el brazo y modificó la dirección de su caminata hacia la casa.

"¿No hay aviones? ¿Acaso eres de un pueblo?" Preguntó Alfons intrigado. Sólo había dos posibles respuestas: o era de alguna población alejada de las ciudades –aunque eso no garantizaba que no hubiera sido bombardeada por avionetas durante la Guerra- o había estado oculto bajo una roca durante los últimos veinte años.

"Se podría decir que sí" contestó Edward evasivamente. "Crecí en un pueblo llamado Resembool, está en el centro de una pradera y creo que no supera los mil habitantes. Nunca hubo mucho movimiento."

En Alemania no había ningún pueblo llamado así y le sonaba a que se encontraba en ese país, así que Alfons siguió su primera corazonada. "¿Resembool? ¿Queda eso en Inglaterra?"

"Eh… sí."

Algo en el tono de voz y la expresión de Edward -'_Ed'_, se recordó a sí mismo- no le daba buena espina, pero no supo muy bien qué era y, de cualquier manera, ya había llegado a casa, así que lo dejó pasar. Ya descubriría los secretos de su nuevo inquilino con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

**R&R~~~**


	3. 03

**notes:**muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerme :) este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo porque, como he comentado en los reviews, me encanta el drama inherente en la relación de estos dos: por un lado, Ed, atrapado en un mundo que desconoce y le es totalmente extraño, sin idea de lo que le sucedió a Al y atormentado por la imagen de Al en Alfons. Por el otro, Heidrich, quien no tiene idea de qué sucede con Ed pero _sabe_ que algo está mal. Ah, such passion, such drama~~!

espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como disfruté escribirlo :)

* * *

3

Dos semanas después no había logrado resolver el maldito problema con el cohete. La propulsión de los combustibles no parecía poder equilibrarse, dando como resultado un empuje deficiente o excedido y, para este punto, Alfons ya no sabía qué hacer. Había hablado con su equipo por teléfono, incapaces de reunirse por el momento, y no parecía que pudiesen resolver el problema en un futuro próximo. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar a la próxima reunión y, quizá, entre el conocimiento de todos, lograsen encontrar la medida justa.

Dejó los papeles desordenados sobre su escritorio y salió de la habitación, desesperado por un cambio de panorama. Ed estaba fuera, en la Biblioteca Estatal, así que tenía del lugar para él solo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a tomarse una taza de té en la tranquilidad de la media tarde sin que nada lo molestara; encontró una bolsa con una mezcla de té verde y manzanilla y, mientras calentaba agua en la tetera, se recargó en la encimera de la cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Se alegraba un poco de que Ed no estuviera en casa. No era que le molestara su presencia, pero con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto tan hiperactivo que, en días como esos, en los que apenas podía cargar con su propia alma, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Además le tranquilizaba un poco que el rubio hubiera encontrado algo que le interesara después de tantos días sin siquiera salir de la casa.

El cambio en Ed había sido gradual. Los días después de esa caminata por el Havel habían sido de una alternancia entre depresión y alegría que le habían dado a Alfons incontables dolores de cabeza, pero poco a poco los segundos habían superado a los primeros y, ahora, parecía que el rubio había encontrado algo que lo propulsara a través de los días. Aún no sabía qué era lo que el otro investigaba con tanto ahínco en la Biblioteca, pero ya se lo diría Ed cuando llegara el momento adecuado, suponía Alfons.

No le había contado gran cosa sobre su pasado por más que hiciera preguntas discretas al respecto. Ed parecía haber colocado toda su historia detrás de una muralla sin puertas a la que sólo él tenía acceso y, aunque ahora la mirada de tristeza con la que había pasado los primeros días en la casa de Alfons se redujeran a apariciones de unos cuantos minutos, seguía ahí, escondida bajo la superficie y desplazada momentáneamente por las numerosas distracciones detrás de las que Ed se escondía día a día.

Lo que más le preocupaba eran sus hábitos de sueño. Noche tras noche, sin excepción, lo escuchaba revolver papeles y caminar en círculos dentro de su habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada; había noches en los que estaba seguro que ni siquiera dormía. Como tantas otras cosas acerca de él, Edward mantenía en secreto sus actividades, evadiendo las preguntas que Alfons le hacía.

Si tan sólo se abriera con él…

La tetera chilló en ese momento, sobresaltándolo y anunciando que el agua de su té estaba lista. Separándose de la encimera, dio media vuelta y sacó una taza de las repisas, colocando la bolsa de té y vertiendo el agua caliente en ella. Bostezó. Se tomaría una siesta tardía, decidió mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo con la taza en la mano.

xxxxx

Alfons despertó sobresaltado sin saber muy bien la razón, sintiéndose desubicado. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo furiosamente; la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué lo había despertado? La noche estaba perfectamente tranquila y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, nada que no debiera estar ahí a las cuatro de la mañana.

De pronto lo escuchó. Un sonido tan tenue que por un segundo dudó de su existencia. Contuvo la respiración, la mano aún en el pecho y esperó. El sonido se repitió, callando después de unos segundos. Parecía un suspiro húmedo, pensó Alfons desconcertado. Parecía como si alguien…

Se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó, tambaleándose un poco y cayendo de nuevo a la cama. Bufando enojado, se levantó y casi corrió a la habitación conjunta, abriendo la puerta sin mucho cuidado y cegándose al instante por la luz dentro de ella, haciéndole detenerse en el marco: Ed se había quedado dormido sentado en su escritorio entre una maraña de papeles que no parecía tener ningún orden concreto. La lámpara de gas continuaba encendida un tanto más allá de su cabeza, que estaba medio escondida entre sus brazos y le servían de almohada. Su coleta rubia se había aflojado un poco, dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio.

Se veía tan apacible que por un segundo Alfons pensó que se había equivocado, pero en ese momento el sonido se repitió, suave y casi inaudible a pesar de la cercanía: un gemido ahogado y tan _crudo_ que casi se derrumba él también ahí mismo. Sabía que Ed sufría por un dolor interior que apenas podía soportar, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan grande, ni tan cercano, ni tan reciente.

Automáticamente –pues sus piernas parecían no obedecerle- se acercó al escritorio haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta quedar a un costado de Ed. No tenía los guantes blancos puestos y ver su brazo metálico en conjunto con su brazo real le estrujó el corazón: nunca, desde el instante en el que lo vio en su puerta, dudó por un segundo que el chico había sufrido más de lo que a su edad le debería ser permitido; pero nunca pensó tampoco que un día le tocaría presenciar el colapso de la fachada y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería despertarlo o hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta? Después de todo, Ed no había querido develarle su situación a pesar de las muchas veces que había preguntado, quizá desearía que siguiera así… Los pensamientos se galopaban en su mente, uno tras otro. _'No importa'_, decidió en un segundo al observar que el otro producía de nuevo ese sonido adolorido. _'No lo puedo dejar así'._

"Ed" lo llamó suavemente, inclinándose hacia él y colocando una mano en su hombro. El otro no despertó, limitándose a mover la cabeza entre sus brazos y seguir durmiendo, respirando con fuerza. "Ed, despierta", intentó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y sacudiéndolo un poco, sin ningún efecto. Decidió tomar medidas más forzosas al ver que sus intentos no producían resultado alguno. "¡Ed!" llamó con más fuerza, alzando la voz y sacudiendo su brazo al mismo tiempo.

Funcionó. Ed se enderezó de golpe con una mirada asustada en el rostro y un jadeo escapando de sus labios. Tenía la expresión de alguien que se había encerrado en una habitación oscura para escapar de la realidad y se había quedado atrapado dentro sin quererlo, el pánico dominando la expresión de su rostro y cientos de fantasmas atravesando por sus ojos. Alfons le dio unos segundos para volver en sí antes de intervenir, tocando su hombro suavemente y estrujándolo con más fuerza cuando el otro, sobresaltado, se había encogido sobre sí mismo.

En el momento en el que Ed alzó la vista y clavó los ojos en él fue como si hubieran retrocedido dos semanas en el tiempo: de nuevo se encontraban mirándose fijamente en el marco de la puerta; de nuevo la expresión de Ed se iluminaba con una alegría que le era extranjera y, al mismo tiempo, se nublaba con los indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos miel. Ed susurró su nombre antes de ponerse de pie y lanzándose hacia él tan súbitamente que no tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer nada para detenerlo. Alfons se tambaleó, perdiendo su equilibrio con el cambio de peso, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó con la orilla de la cama y cayó en ella, sentado. Ed no lo había soltado jamás, abrazado a su cintura y arrodillado entre sus piernas, su mejilla enterrada en su abdomen tan estrechamente que, de no haber estado tan sorprendido, Alfons estaba seguro que se habría sonrojado terriblemente. La coleta de Ed se había desecho completamente con el movimiento, su cabello libre en mechones rubios que le llegaban a media espalda.

"Al, estás vivo…" escuchó susurrar al rubio con una incredulidad manchada de júbilo "Al, ¡tienes tu cuerpo de vuelta! ¿Qué sucedió en la Puerta? ¿Cómo es que regresaste? Al, temí que no hubiera funcionado y…" Sus palabras se extraviaron y el abrazo de Ed se estrechó, la fuerza impresa en él comenzando a incomodarle a Alfons quien, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

"¿E-ed?" susurró, apretando los puños que descansaban a cada lado de sus muslos al darse cuenta de que el otro no hablaba con él sino con alguien más que veía él: Ed jamás le llamaba por otro nombre que no fuese Alfons y esa familiaridad que el rubio imprimió en su voz al decir su nombre, ese _amor_ que se notaba a leguas detrás de sus palabras, no estaban dirigidos a él.

"Al, lo siento tanto, pero tenía que traerte de vuelta. Tu alma y tu cuerpo estaban encerrados detrás de la Puerta y tenía que intentarlo, Al, _tenía que hacerlo_, no podía perderte cuando por fin lo habíamos logrado" murmulló el otro con rapidez, las palabras mezclándose las unas con las otras ante la desesperación del rubio de decirlas todas a la vez, de hacerle _entender _algo que Alfons no podía comprender.

Se sintió culpable. Sabía que tenía que decir algo para detenerlo porque con su silencio estaba violando la privacidad de Ed, pero… por fin se descorría un poco la cortina que cubría la historia del otro, por fin estaba descubriendo la obra que se representaba en la mente de Ed cuando éste se escondía en sus silencios. Así que lo dejó continuar en su error, colocando una mano temblorosa en la cabeza del otro y enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor del otro y apaciguar su culpa al mismo tiempo.

"Al, pensé que te había perdido" susurró Ed con una voz casi inaudible y, para su horror, Alfons sintió algo húmedo cerca de su ombligo, donde el otro tenía enterrado su rostro. Toda resolución se extinguió en ese mismo momento e, incapaz de mantener al otro en ese estado, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el cuello de su camisa húmedo por las lágrimas que salían de los ojos miel y un par de manos aferrarse con fuerza a la tela que cubría su espalda. No dijo nada, limitándose a sostener a Ed y dejarlo desahogarse mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello rubio una y otra vez en una especie de caricia vacilante. Gradualmente el otro se calmó, dejando caer su peso sobre él, exhausto, y Alfons notó que se había quedado dormido.

Se sintió aliviado y frustrado por partes iguales.

* * *

**R&R~~! :D**


End file.
